Percy Jackson: The Quest for Israel
by CelloNinjaAngel
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. Apparently, to save me, Chiron wiped my memory. But now the memories are back. I, Perseus Jackson, was, and now am, a devout Catholic. I don't know what will happen if anyone finds out about my true religion. All I know is that it could kill me- very painfully.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just came to me… Um… I have no idea when/how it did. It's completely random, and I hope you guys like it. I'd really appreciate if you reviewed! Because… Percy needs to cheer up and wants COOKIES! The time period for this is after the giant's war, and let's pretend Gaea is now snoring again. P.S. because this chapter is the prologue, it'll be a little short. **

**Disclaimer: Rick owns, Rick Riordan owns. **

**Prologue**

**i**

"Are his memories back yet?" the Master growled impatiently, "We must hurry with the quest, before it is too late."

"The Little Tiber's powers cannot be rushed, sir. Because his wiped memories were not the effect of a Greek gift, but a work of a specific magic, it may not work for a while, sir," the smaller creature murmured, "We are trying our best."

The Master slammed his fist on the ground, causing the smaller demon to shake, "Then perhaps the best is not enough!" he thundered, as the smaller demon cowered in the ground, "Abaddon," he commanded in a slightly softer voice.

"Yes, M-m-master?" the demon stuttered.

"Percy Jackson will have his memories back. Now he will see who has real power, not that foolish Mother Nature goddess," the Master snarled.

"Of course, Master," Abaddon whispered, "Of course."

"Good," the larger demon rumbled in satisfaction, "Do not fail me. I am warning you," the large demon stood up to his full height.

It seemed to almost touch the sky, and darkness radiated off of him. Abaddon immediately collapsed to his knees, and groveled at the Master's feet.

"Have mercy!" he begged.

"Have mercy!" the demon spat, "That is what the fool says! However, I will have mercy on you, Abaddon, my most faithful servant. You are one of the only demons I can trust. That is obvious, because demons are not meant to be lead, as you know. They like to be independent," a strange light glinted in the Master's black eyes, "and I understand that. However, I am the ruler. I challenged the Greatest Light, and though I fell, I rose again into darkness. this time we will win. It was always, Jesus Christ won against Satan! However, this time, I will win," the Fallen Angel smiled, baring his sharp teeth, "I will win, with the help of the glorious hero of the 4th generation!"

With that, Satan, the Fallen Angel, took off into the pitch dark sky, triumph already in his eyes, and the taste of victory on his tongue.

**ii**

"Why did you call us this time, Hera? And where is Father?" Athena stared at Hera, "Why would you call a war council when Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are all gone? Is this one of your stupid plans again?" she ended the last sentence with a slight sneer, aimed at the Queen of the Gods.

"You sound quite snarky, _Minerva," _Hera called Athena the name she hated, "after what you did during the giant's war."

"I had to have revenge on the Romans," Athena's stormy grey eyes narrowed, "It was the same reason you tore Jason Grace from his family."

"This insolent-" Hera snarled, about to attack the Goddess of War.

"Both of you, stop," they were slammed backwards by the twins, Artemis and Apollo. Artemis looked into her hated stepmother's eyes, "You're the one who called this council, _mother. _And Athena, I know she provoked you, but please calm down. It's wisest, right?"

Both goddesses tensed for a moment, and Athena was the first to give in, "All right, Artemis. You can let go of me now, Apollo."

The Sun God hesitated for a moment, then let Athena go.

"Hera?" Artemis spat out the name, "You dragged us all into here. Live up to that responsibility."

"Very well," she agreed through gritted teeth, and sent Athena a glare, "This is not over."

Athena raised her head defiantly, "I'll be looking forward to that day, Hera," she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anymore.

Hera ignored her, and began her speech, "As you know, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and one of the Seven Heroes of Olympus, was a worshipper of the 1st Generation," she paused, waiting for the uncertain looks to pass, "Now, because he went into the Little Tiber River while entering Camp Jupiter, he is slowly regaining his memory."

"I thought that was impossible?" Ares, who had subconsciously changed into Mars, asked, "The Little Tiber is only supposed to wipe away Greek blessings, not Greek spells cast by centaurs."

There was a murmur of agreement, "Are you sure about his memories of his former religion returning? That sounds quite unrealistic," Demeter, who, like Ares, had transformed into Ceres, pointed out, "Mars is right. The Little Tiber's main job is to wipe away Greek blessings, but it's supposed to leave the curses so that the Greek doesn't join Greece again."

"No, Hera is right. His memories are returning. However, the cause is not the Little Tiber," Athena looked like she didn't like that fact that she was admitting Hera was right, "Satan has risen from his place… in hell."

**iii**

_From the Journal of Percy Jackson_

_I started this journal as a way to keep track of the days during the war with the giants and Gaea. Now that the war is over, I should just stop writing in it, and keep it as a memorabilia from the war. I have no idea why I'm keeping it anyways. I should just throw it away, in hopes that the memories will disappear… the memories of the Underworld…_

_If there was no other use for this plain notebook, I would just throw it away, but I can't. Now I have another reason to write in this composition notebook, the black and white kind that people use at school. A mortal school, of course._

_It's been months- almost a year since I joined Camp Jupiter and took a dunk in the Little Tiber and got my Achilles curse taken away. (it felt like a blessing to me.) Well, it apparently started to take away this memory enchantment thingy Chiron cast on me when I first got to camp as well, but that took longer because the enchantment was a "curse" because it was cast against my will._

_So basically that first book of the 5 book series I ended up writing about my stinking life was inaccurate. I think it was called the Lightning Thief, ADHD kicking in again. I don't quite remember._

_I think in that first book, I wrote about living my whole life in a whole bunch of schools with my mom. Apparently, I was wrong. I don't quite remember what was wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's not right, now the memories are starting to come back._

_I did ask Chiron what my real past was, in return for my forgiveness of him casting that spell. He said, "Percy, you were a Catherine."_

_Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't say "Catherine," but I didn't catch that word, and it sounded a lot like Catherine. That was a week ago. _

_Now I know what that word is. I'm pretty certain of my religion back then, which is pretty important in this situation. I'm 99.9% sure that Chiron called me a Catholic._

**A/N: So, what did you think? As I said before, I'm sorry for the short chapter. It'll get a lot longer as we get deeper into the story. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, so Percy will get a COOKIE! (each review is a cookie for Percy.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Technically, I know I didn't get a lot of reviews, but still, working up in the morning, checking my email, and seeing emails from fanfiction with alert, favorite, and review emails makes me happy. **** Percy is very happy too, thanks to reviewers! **

**~Owly**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the amazing PJO and the HoO. **

**Chapter 1: Coming Back is Toughest**

**I**

"His memory is coming back, Master," Abaddon bowed down deeply to Satan, "He is remembering his mother religion. He is slowly remembering his love and adoration for the First Generation."

"Lies!" Satan hissed, lunging suddenly in front of his beloved servant, "Those are lies! My power is growing stronger, Abaddon. If you do not hurry, you know what will happen. Percy Jackson's true memories must rise. You said you would speed the Little Tiber's process. Did you do that? Or is it the gradual speeding up of the river's process?" Abaddon stared up at his Master, terror in his eyes, "Tell me while looking into my eyes, Abaddon. Did you succeed? Or was it luck?"

"Forgive me, Master," the demon murmured, "I tried."

"You said you would try last time!" Satan roared, "Maybe you are not enough, Abaddon. You were the best. Perhaps I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Master, I will succeed by tonight. I beg you, give me another chance!" Abaddon begged, "I can succeed. It just took a little bit of time!"

"You are lucky, Abaddon," Satan hissed, "You are lucky at how weak I have become in my prison. You are lucky hell has softened my physique. I will give you another _chance, _Abaddon. In fact, I will give you one hundred chances if you need it!" Abaddon looked up, wide-eyed, "It's just the consequences to you will become worse with every chance, every day you take from my precious plan."

"Sir… I will succeed tonight. I swear upon my life."

Satan hissed in short intervals, and soon it changed into a laughter. The Master's black eyes flickered dangerously, "There is no point of swearing upon your life. You have no life, Abaddon. You are already dead!"

The dark cavern filled with an ominous laughter, and the pitiful whimpers of the smaller, weaker demon.

**II**

Percy thought he knew pain. He had fought Gaea, the Earth Goddess herself. He had been dunked in the River Styx for the Curse of Achilles, which he had lost. Now, he was feeling a new kind of pain.

He felt like he was losing the most important part of his life. As real memories began to replace the fake ones, his heart- and head- felt like somebody was tearing it to shreds in front of his face.

"Percy!" Annabeth wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "You're going to be all right. After this is over, everything will be fine."

Even Percy, in this excruciating pain, knew that was a lie, "Annabeth?" he whispered. Annabeth nodded, trying her best to hide tears, "I might not be some human lie detector," he gasped in pain, "but I know that was a lie."

"I can't believe Chiron did this to you!" Annabeth sighed, running her fingers through Percy's hair, "I can't believe you have to get through this, after all you've done already."

"It'll pass," he whispered, "what's worse is the fact you and I have to miss Capture the Flag today," he cracked a weak smile.

"Stop it!" Annabeth broke into tears, "Stop it!" she begged, "Stop trying to cheer me up! I hate you for being so… so _nice, _Seaweed Brain! You're supposed to take care of yourself, not _me! _It's supposed to be the other way around!"

"Yeah, but when you're sad, so am I," Percy winced.

"I hate you, sometimes, Seaweed Brain," she choked out a sob, hugging him tighter.

"You said that already," he smiled, then doubled up, heaving hard, Annabeth barely caught him. Percy's eyes widened, "They're coming back!"

"What?" Annabeth looked terrified, "What's coming back? The monsters?"

"No," he looked directly up at her grey eyes, "Worse," before Annabeth could reply, he explained, "The memories. They're coming… they're coming too fast- faster than Chiron said they would come!"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth whispered.

"They're… they're coming before my fake memories can leave!" his eyes widened in pain, then collapsed, plummeting too fast to be caught by Annabeth.

**III**

"Explain Chiron! Right now!" Annabeth's stormy gray eyes were filled with fury, "No excuse! My boyfriend collapsed from the pain you caused him!"

"Annabeth-" the centaur tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"I told you, no excuses!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, "You have no idea what you did to him, because of some stupid plan about 'protecting the gods' or whatever!" with shaking hands, she pulled out her bronze knife, "This can kill you, right? Because that's my plan."

"Annabeth! Let me explain!" she didn't lower her knife, but didn't say anything more. Chiron continued, eyeing the knife constantly, "I didn't cause what just happened to Percy. The pain was caused by something unknown."

"If you didn't wipe his mind for the stupid reason, he wouldn't even be in this situation!" Annabeth's voice shook, "You could have given him a chance to change to the Ancient Greek religion independently, instead of wiping his minds and implanting false memories!"

"I gave him a chance-"

Annabeth interrupted him again, "No you didn't! You wiped his memory before he even woke up after the fight with the Minotaur! That's not 'giving him a chance!'" she shouted.

"Grover- and I confirmed it-knew that it was too late for that. We gave him a chance all the way at his Catholic School! We tried our best, Annabeth."

"Maybe your best wasn't enough," Annabeth stared into her mentor's eyes unflinchingly.

**IV**

"Your memories have come back, Percy Jackson!" A dark voice laughed maliciously.

"Way to state the obvious, Dark Guy," Percy replied as snidely as possible, "I know my memories came back. So because you come into my highly pleasant mind right after, I guess you were responsible for the excruciating process?"

The dark voice chuckled evilly, like those cheesy horror movies, "Not directly. That was my servant's little game. I allowed him to play the game, of course. Even servants need entertainment."

"Oh. So you're the big, bad, Master," Percy sneered.

"Brilliant! That is quite an accurate description, if only that infernal fairy tale wolf hadn't ruined those adjectives."

"So what's the big pawn I'm going to be this time?" Percy snapped, "Kill a big monster? Pull you out of that dark hole? Or is it to steal some stupid global treasure?"

"Third time was the charm, Jackson," the "Master" chuckled infuriatingly again, "though the treasure is not exactly stupid."

"What is it, then, Big Bad Guy in a Hole?" Percy felt angry, worse than when he was around Ares. This guy pulled out feelings he hoped he would never feel: envy, anger, loathing…

"You'll see, Little Hero. Something greater than anything you've ever heard of. Because I feel like being kind for once, I will give you a chance to get accustomed to your memories and beliefs first. That way, I will be much more useful to me," he laughed again, like he had cracked a very funny joke, "I will give you 3 days."

"I've met lots of monsters that don't laugh enough. I think you laugh too much, Dude in a Hole," Percy snarled, "And I don't want to be used anymore! I've been used enough, used by the gods I was forced to worship, used by my enemies… you fit in the second category, by the way."

"Percy Jackson, I will not pretend joining me will be happy. But you have no choice. No matter what you do, dear Percy, my wants will be granted. Maybe, even the immortals in the Fourth Generation, want the treasure. However, you are the first hero appropriate for the quest."

"No more quests, Laugh Pit!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to live my life, and you can't stop me!"

"You have a spirit, Percy Jackson!" the creature laughed loudly, "But we will see what happens. Relax for a few days. Then, I hope you will be strong enough to do my will."

Before Percy could retaliate, his vision began to blur, and he exited the dream.

**V**

Percy stood in a beautiful garden that he had never seen. He pulled out Riptide, just in case there would be some monster here. The negative emotions still raged through him, and it took a long while to calm his emotions moment his emotions were back to normal, another annoying immortal entered the garden.

"Hera," he greeted the goddess stiffly.

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Percy Jackson," the goddess looked concerned, "I'm afraid you'll have to grow to like me sooner or later. I am as close to you as I am to Jason Grace."

"Don't even say his name!" Percy snarled, "You caused him more pain than you caused me!"

"Is that so?" Hera asked mildly.

"I think we've had this conversation already, _Queen,_" he sneered at Hera's title, "You've taken away my memories, you've taken away 8 months of my life, and most of the problems between me and the gods are caused by you! And now, you just had to come into my mind when memories are flowing into it without the fake memories leaving!"

"As you know, the memories flowing are not my fault, Percy. Do not blame me for that, Percy," Hera's replied stiffly.

"I still hate you," Percy growled.

"Hate is a strong word."

"A strong word is appropriate in this situation," Percy retorted.

"You are quite lucky that you have paid me a great service, Percy Jackson," the goddess of marriage showed her first signs of annoyance, "If not, you would have been transformed into something unpleasant a long time ago for your rudeness."

"You've used that threat a lot, Hera. You need better comebacks," Percy snapped.

Fury flared in her eyes for a moment, then faded away, "Now, I do not have much time with you in this particular dream, Percy."

"Oh, then you're coming back later? That's really sad," Percy sighed, "I was hoping you'd leave me alone for once. I think the longest time you've left me alone is the 8 months when I was sleeping."

The Queen of the Gods took a deep breath, "You have become much ruder since the last time I had a civil conversation with you. Maybe Camp Jupiter was not enough."

"No," Percy took a deep breath as well, "You have nobody to blame for my rudeness except for yourself and maybe the hundreds of monsters I fought on that Prophesy of Seven of whatever."

Hera ignored Percy this time, "Now that your memories have come back, your worship for us will probably decrease significantly."

"No," Percy contradicted, "It's just my respect for God and Jesus has grown a lot. My respect for the Gods has remained the same, apart from my respect for you, which just happens to decrease every time I meet you."

"Soon, you will be greeted by a quest. This, I promise, will be your last quest. What you will be trying to find will be quite dangerous to all the gods. Your God and Jesus, along with the Olympian gods as well. Whoever gets the treasure will obtain great power."

"So I have to give it to you?" Percy challenged.

"Yes you do," Hera replied absentmindedly, then realized her mistake, but by then, it was too late.

"No I don't!" Percy snarled, "I can do anything I want with it, if I do obtain it."

Suddenly, the words of the creature in the pit echoed in his mind, _But you have no choice. No matter what you do, dear Percy, my wants will be granted._ Was the treasure Hera wanted him to take the same treasure as the one the creature wanted?

"I have a line of people who want me to get this treasure, not all of them are pleasant, Hera. Are you sure you want to trust a rude demigod like me with this task?" Percy told the truth for once.

"I trust you. But as you know, you will not be alone. You will have 3 days before you must meet with the Oracle," Hera replied calmly.

"3 days?" Percy suddenly felt fear, "3 days?"

"Yes," Hera confirmed.

_Yes, Percy Jackson. I told you that you have no choice. _The creature laughed in his head.

"It's a trap for me, Hera," Percy decided to stop being snarky, "There's a creature in this hole…"

"You've faced many monsters, Percy, stronger than a creature in a hole," Percy suddenly saw something in Hera's eyes. It was only a tiny flicker, it was most certainly there: greed.

"I know strong immortals when I see one, Hera. This is a trap. Unless you want me killed, don't make me go on this quest. It's a trap."

"Getting cold feet?" Hera sneered, "Don't worry. You will be protected by your god, my Little Hero."

"Let me go, Hera. Let me go," Percy stepped back, "You don't know what you're going to do to me. It doesn't' matter to you, does it? When I fail, it'll just be another annoying hero dead."

"How dare you-"

"Yes," Percy began to warm up to the idea, "You don't care about me, do you? You don't even really care about the treasure. If I lose it, that's too bad. If I die, that's too bad as well."

He felt glad when his vision blurred.

"Good bye, Hera," he smiled cordially as the goddess disappeared. The last thing he saw was the goddess' furious face.

**VI**

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I thought too rashly…" as Percy began to wake up, Annabeth secretly held a knife at the centaur's hind side as he apologized, "I didn't realize that this would happen."

"Huh?" he asked groggily, then his amazing sea blue eyes cleared, "Don't worry, Chiron. It's fine now. The anger towards you is nothing compared to my anger towards the Great Goddess of Annoying and Dude in the Hole."

Annabeth poked Chiron, warning him not to ask.

"I'm glad. I just wanted you to know how sorry I was, Percy. I truly am sorry," Chiron apologized again.

"I told you, it's fine, Chiron. You know I can never stay angry at you," Percy sighed, and Annabeth finally noticed how exhausted he looked.

Chiron nodded, "I have to tell you something, that you won't like, Percy."

"I know," he nodded, "Call from Olympus about emergency quest with me, right?"

"How did you-" another jab shut the centaur up.

"Dreams," Percy answered the unsaid question, "I had two very unpleasant dreams which were both about the unpleasant quest I'll have to go on, apparently."

"Luckily you have-"

"3 days to get accustomed to my memories," Percy sighed tiredly, "Heard that already too."

"I don't think you know this, but your quest partners were already chosen by an Anonymous Olympian."

"No surprise who the 'Anonymous Olympian' is," Annabeth had to mutter.

"You will go on the quest with Nico diAngelo, and Jason Grace," Chiron took a deep breath, "I don't agree at all with this. This is a fail warrant."

"Gee, thanks. I was already optimistic," Percy replied sarcastically, "A son of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, all together on a dangerous quest. Brilliant planning, Anonymous Olympian."

"I'm not leaving him again, Chiron!" Annabeth had to add to the conversation, "I can't let him go on a dangerous quest alone, not after the Camp Jupiter thing!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Chiron looked tired as well.

"How could you, Chiron? You know what it would do to us!" she wailed.

"I agree," Percy agreed, then repeated it louder, "I agree to the quest."

"Percy!" Annabeth sobbed, hugging her boyfriend tightly, "Please, you know how dangerous it is! Please, don't do this!"

Percy hugged her back, just as tightly, "I'm sorry. I don't' want to do this either."

**VII**

_From the Journal of Percy Jackson_

_I thought regaining my memories would make everything better, clear everything up, but it only confused me more. My heart still hurts so bad at the thought of abandoning Annabeth. I can barely write this. I know Annabeth will forgive me, but I don't know if I will be able to save myself._

_My memories have come back fully, that much, I'm sure of, but I can't write about it all in one sitting. That would be too intense for me. I think I'll start with my earliest memory._

_This was before I learned that Grandmother enrolled me into Catholic School when I was 7. I was with my mom at Montauk, away from Smelly Gabe._

"_Percy, what do you believe in?" she asked me. It seemed like a random question to me, as a seven year old, but I answered anyway._

"_I believe there's a God, or some sort of gods up there," I replied simply. Mom had always told me that we didn't believe in anything, and that I could believe in anything._

"_I agree with you. But I don't think we should believe in a specific religion, don't you think?"Mom asked kindly._

"_Why are you asking about this stuff?" I asked, my seven year old curiosity kicking in._

"_Would you leave home and Smelly Gabe to learn about a certain religion, Percy?" back then, I thought it was just my imagination, but Mom's eyes looked like they were filled with tears._

_I looked at her curiously, "Mom, what do you mean?"_

_Before she could answer, Grandma came from the cabin, looking like she wasn't looking forward to something. A tear slid down Mom's face, but she wiped it away before my seven year old self could see it._

"_Must you tell him now, Mother?" Mom asked Grandma._

"_What? What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered._

"_Percy, I'm very sorry, but I enrolled you to a Catholic school," Grandma took my hand, not looking sorry at all, "It was for the best, child."_

"_Does that mean I have to leave Mom with Smelly Gabe?" I asked. Even back then, I felt a sense of protection for my mom._

"_I'll be fine, Percy. Just try to learn at your new school. I don't like it, but…" Mom wiped another tear quickly before I could see it._

"_But I don't want to leave Mommy!" I only called Mom "Mommy" when I was feeling miserable._

"_You have to, Percy. I'm sorry," Grandma repeated, as I jumped into Mom's arms, not wanting to let go._

_Now I realize the true blow of apologies that someone doesn't mean. Now that I think back to that day, I can still feel that stab in the heart from that worthless apology- from my own grandmother. I don't know what to do anymore. My life is filled with impossible choices. They seem so impossible that they're not even real choices anymore._

_Mom or Camp? Greece or Catholic? Quest or Annabeth?_

**A/N: I know there was A LOT of talking, so I'm sorry for that. I promise the action will come up soon. Please review, each review is a slap at Hera. XD**

**~Owly**


End file.
